Black Butler, Black Maid
by Nightmare Ally
Summary: Elizabeth has disappeared. Three years later she comes back but is not the same girl Ciel remembers. Also a new maid is with her but Ciel and Sebastian suspect she's not just a normal maid. Who is she? Why is she protecting Elizabeth? Why does Sebastian feel a connection with her? What happened to Elizabeth in the past three years? What future lies ahead of them? Read to find out.


Chapter 1

 **Hello! It's me again! So while watching Black Butler this idea popped in my head. I was thinking to myself, why not write a fanfiction about our dear Sebastian having a younger sister? Who works for Elizabeth? I know that this is similair to what happened to Ciel but hey! I can dream can i? Please no rude or hateful reviews/comments. Enjoy.**

 **Black Butler does not belong to me!**

 _A young lady who was no older than sixteen was lying down in a large pile of feathers. White and black. A lot were floating around her. She was naked but a blanket was covering her body. She was also tied up. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts, scars, and dried blood. All she ever wanted to do was to get out of the horrid place she was in. She prayed every night for saving and one day someone heard her prayer._

" _Be careful about this. Once you agree to this your faith will be sealed. You can never pass through the gates of heaven."_

" _Wouldn't someone who believes in God summon you?"_

 _The mysterious female voice chuckled darkly. "I'll ask you again my lady. Do you want to make a contract with me?"_

" _Don't be tedious! Just make the contract and grant my wish!"_

 _The feathers started flying around. As soon as the feathers started disappearing, the young girl saw a black crow transform into a person. A person who had a female body and face. Her red eyes were glowing and she was grinning wickedly._

" _As you wish, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."_

* * *

 _Phantomhive Manor_

Three years. It has been three years since the mysterious disappearance of Lady Elizabeth Midford. Ever since that happened, Ciel Phantomhive never gave up on searching for her. Everyday he would always call and check if there was any news about her but sadly there wasn't. Not even his butler Sebastian could find her. His four servants, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka would always try to cheer him up and make him smile. Plu too but sadly. nothing was working. Ciel shut them out and began to become more antisocial. Everyday he would always be in office, looking out the window, waiting for Elizabeth to come back.

"My, My, what a gloomy day, isn't it young master?"

Ciel didn't answer Sebastian's question nor looked at him. He kept staring outside the window. His expression was emotionless.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. The young master was being antisocial again. Ever since he found about Elizabeth's disappearance, he went berserk and never stopped searching for her. He avoided his work, ate less, and slept less. It really was a pity to see him suffer like this. As he poured his tea into a cup, he changed his pupils into cat-like slits and stared into his soul. _Oh my. What a damaged and weak soul he has. Before it was unclean and strong but now it became weak. It really is a pity young master to see you like this._

After he was done pouring his tea, Sebastian changed his slits back to pupils and bowed a bit. "If you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." He said and walked to the door. Before he was about to open it Ciel spoke.

"Do you remember those times she would try to make me smile?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you remember how much she would go though just to see me happy Sebastian?"

"Why yes of course I remember. If I haven't forgotten she made everything in the manor including me look… cute." Sebastian replied as he stepped away from the door and stared at Ciel.

Ciel sighed and looked away from the window. "Yes. I remember all that. I even remember the day when Drocell tried to turn her into a doll. All because she said she wanted to give me the perfect present so she could see me smile again." He said without emotion and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and looked at Ciel in his eye. The young fiftteen year old was good at hiding his expression from everyone else but not from him. Just by looking in his eye Sebastian saw sadness in him. No. It was despair. Ciel Phantomhive was broken and he knew the only way to fix him was to find Elizabeth.

"My lord. Please forgive for asking this but where did she go again. Before her disappearance?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Spain. She went to Spain to visit her cousins for a little family reunion."

 _Flashback_

" _W-what? What do you mean you'll be gone?"_

" _Relax Ciel. I'll be gone for a week to visit my cousins in Spain."_

" _A week?! That's too long Elizabeth! What if on your way some bandits attack you or worse! Kidnap or murder you?"_

" _Ciel! Please calm down! You're overreacting! I'm not going by myself! Mother and Father will be coming! Along with Paula too!"_

" _Elizabeth…"_

 _Elizabeth smiled and grabbed his hand. "I know how much you're worried right now. I'm worried too but right now let's not focus on that. I can take care of myself you know. I'm a young lady! Soon I'll be fifteen. Ciel. It's just a family reunion. Once we get there, we'll have a party, chat, play, and that's it. After a week we'll come straight back home."_

" _But I'm your fiance! I should go with you. A man needs to take care of his lady after all."_

" _But a lady can take care of herself after all. With or without her fiance. Please Ciel. Have faith in me. Like I have faith in you. After all nothing could possibly go wrong. I'll come back soon. I promise." She said with a smile on her face._

 _Ciel stared at Elizabeth. How could she sound so confident? How could she not be worried that much about bandits attacking her or kidnapping her? She was a strange, happy girl but that's what Ciel loved about her. Her positive attitude. Her smile. The hope and happiness she always has in her green emerald eyes. Sighing he let go of her hand and stared at her. "You promise you'll come back Lizzy?"_

" _I promise Ciel. I promise." They smiled at each other till a carriage came._

" _Oh! They're here! I must go. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. I'll miss you!" She waved at him and ran to the carriage. Her mother opened the door, pulled Elizabeth inside, and Ciel watched them go with a worried look._

" _Are you alright young master? Is something bothering you? You seem worried."_

 _Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian standing right behind him. He sighed and looked at the sky._

" _I don't know why Sebastian but I have this feeling that something bad might happen to them. What if she doesn't come back? What if the same thing happens to her?" He asked and felt the wind blow_

 _Sebastian shook his head. "You worry too much young master. Lady Elizabeth is a strong woman who can take care of herself. She is thirteen after all. The age where all women learn to defend themselves. Unlike you Ciel, who is technically still a child."_

" _That's not funny and quit it with the jokes!" Ciel yelled out and sweat dropped._

 _Sebastian chuckled. Humans. They always take everything so seriously. Another reason why he finds them so amusing. The winds started blowing harder and thunder boomed._

" _We should go inside young master. It looks like a storm is coming."_

 _Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian inside the manor. "Be safe Lizzy." He whispered out and closed the door._

 _What he didn't know was that on that week. A horrible tragedy happened._

Ciel pounded his fists on the wall. "Dammit! If only I went with her! She would have been here still! Dammit!" He pounded his fists on the wall as Sebastian watched with a emotionless expression.

" _What do you mean she's gone?!"_

 _Sebastian stared at his young master who had a angry look on his face._

" _Answer me dammit! What do you mean she's gone?!"_

 _Sebastian cleared his throat and answered. "According to this report. The Midford Manor in Spain was set on fire. There were no survivors. They found a lot of dead bodies but only the young ones were missing. All the adults were found dead. The guards suspect that perhaps a enemy of the Midford's kidnapped the young ones and murder everyone else in the manor. That is all."_

 _Ciel stared in disbelief. Elizabeth. His cousin, his finance, was gone?! The girl who always had a smile on her face and hope in her eyes was gone?! No! He had to be wrong! Ciel was hoping that Sebastian was lying but the serious expression he had on face his face proved that he wasn't. Ciel fell back in his chair and clenched his chest. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time came back to him. Sadness._

" _Lizzy.. Oh Lizzy no! Dammit! I wish i had gone with her! Dam! This is all my fault! Lizzy.." He yelled out and felt a tear slip down his cheek. Sebastian saw the tear and decided to leave him to give him some privacy. He walked out of the room and once his closed it, he swore he heard a sob and left,_

" _Lizzy.."_

Ciel felt his eye getting clouded. Was he about to cry again? Dammit! He didn't want to! Not in front of a demon. He didn't want to seem weak. Not matter how hard he tried to hold back the tears, they somehow got free. A tear slipped down his cheek and Ciel touched it and looked at it. "Lizzy.. I wish I was with her. She would still be here. I miss her. I miss her smile. I miss her annoying attitude. Heck! I even miss her ridiculous decorating!" He yelled out and sat against the wall.

Sebastian watched him cry. It really was pity to see him cry like this. Humans always cry over the ones they love. He didn't know why but how could he? He was a demon after all. Ciel didn't expect him to understand. After watching him cry, Sebastian had enough, brought out a handkerchief, and walked to him to dry his tears. While he was drying them he heard a voice in his head.

" _Onii-chan…"_

That voice sounded familiar but thinking it was just in his head, Sebastian shook his head a bit and finished clearing his master's tears.

"Please don't cry young master. It's not like you to cry and you don't want to seem weak in front of everyone now do you? Now that it's almost dinner time."

Ciel frowned and looked away. "Whatever. Just go prepare dinner. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and walked out of the room. Ciel got up and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer was a picture of him and Elizabeth when they were kids. Back when his parents.. well when their parents were alive. He looked at the picture and gently touched it. "Please Lizzy. Come back. I miss you.."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?!"

"Um.. it's Mey-Rin sir! Sebastian wanted you to know that dinner is ready."

Ciel. "Alright. I'll be down there in a minute!"

"Alright sir! I'll be sure to let him know!" Mey-Rin said and ran to the dinning room.

"Ciel said he'll be joining us soon! Can't you believe it! He's actually coming here to eat!" Mey-Rin said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka said happily.

"Yay! The young master is gonna join us!" Finnian said and pumped his fist in the air.

"Finally. After so long." Baldroy said and chuckled.

"I hope you four are on your best behavior when he joins us." Sebastian said out of the blue and Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin freaked out but stood up straight.

"Aye sir!" They said at the same time.

Sebastian chuckled and went to prepare the dining table. The trio looked at each other and went to help Sebastian, leaving Tanaka alone.

 _1 hour later_

Ciel stared at the ceiling while lying down in his bed. Tonight's dinner was quite interesting. When he joined his four servants yelled out his name and hugged him tightly, while crying and weeping about how much they missed him and haven't seen him. He also swore he saw Mey-Rin have a nosebleed once she saw him. He chuckled at that. After all.. he had to admit that he did turn into a fine looking man over the past three years. Sighing he turned around in bed and looked at the night sky. "I miss you Elizabeth.. please come back soon." He said quietly and went to sleep.

 _Somewhere in England._

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes my lady. We're almost there. We're almost home."

Elizabeth sighed and clenched onto her maid as if she was her life. Well she was because she got her out of that horrible place. The maid looked down at the girl and chuckled. She can tell that this human was going to be an interesting one.

"You know. You never told me your name or do I have to give you one?"

"No. You don't have to give me a name. I already have a name. It's Serena."

"Thank you Serena.. for saving me."

Serena chuckled. "Thanking me for saving you when you what's going to happen."

Elizabeth managed to smile. "You know. You remind me of someone."

"Oh?"

"You have his black hair, his red eyes. skin color, personality, and you kinda look like him."

"Shhh. Rest my lady. We're almost there. Go to sleep." Serena said.

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. _Ciel.._ She thought in her head and went to sleep.

Serena stared at the girl for a bit and saw The Midford Manor getting close bye. Today was certainly an interesting day and Serena couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 _Next Morning_

"It's time to wake up, young master."

Ciel was sleeping peacefully until a bright light shone on his face. He groaned and opened his eye. Sebastian was there standing as he was opening the curtains.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said as he rubbed his eye, yawned, and sat up.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Excuse me. I must answer that. Please at least fix yourself a bit while I go answer the door." Sebastian said and left the room.

Ciel sighed and got off from his bed, getting himself ready for another boring day.

Sebastian opened the door and saw two guards standing right before him.

"How can I help you?"

One of the guards brought up a letter and Sebastian took. He opened and once he read it his eyes widened his shock. "Are you sure this is true?" The guards nodded. Sebastian smiled a bit. "Thank you. I'll be sure to tell the young master about this. Have a nice day." he said and closed the door gently.

"Sebastian chan. Why were those guards here?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian gave her the letter and she read it. Once she read it her eyes widened then she smiled brightly. "Oh thank god! I need to tell the others about this!" She gave the latter back to him and ran into the kitchen. Sebastian walked up the stairs to Ciel's room and soon heard a laugh and cry of enjoyment. _Young Master. It appears that you will see Elizabeth very, very soon._ He said in his head and went in his room. What he saw made him chuckle.

Ciel was struggling to put his tie on and had an angry look. "Dam stupid tie! Can't get it on!"

"Are you having a hard time my lord?" Sebastian said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ciel glared at the butler. "Not funny and please help me put this stupid thing on!" He said angrily as he tried to get his hands free.

The butler chuckled and helped get free from his tie and put it on correctly. "I swear you humans can sometimes be amusing. Even get serious over a piece of clothing."

"It's not funny and it's not easy as you think!"

"It's easy for me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel sweat dropped. "Of course it's easy for you. You're a bloody demon."

Sebastian smiled. "Done and oh two guards came this morning and told me to give you this." He said and brought out a white letter. Ciel took it. "What's this about?"

"I think it's better if you read it first young master."

Ciel frowned, opened the letter, and read it. As he was reading it his eye widened in shock and his grip on the letter tightened.

"Is this true?!"

"Yes my lord. It's true. Lady Elizabeth was found last night. According to the letter someone brought her back home and she was-"

"I don't care about the rest! All that matters now is that Elizabeth was found and is well! Sebastian! Let's go! We're going to Midford Manor."

Sebastian bowed down. "As you wish, my lord."

 _Midford Manor_

As soon as the carriage made a stop at the manor, Ciel bursted out and ran inside the manor.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You can't-"

"Where is she?" Ciel sneered at a maid and she back away in fear. "G-Garden." She replied and pointed at the end of the hallway. Ciel nodded and ran to it.

"Hey! Lady Elizabeth is not in the-!"

Ciel ignored her words and ran out in the garden. Once he was out, he started searching for her. When he saw a young lady wearing a grey and black dress and who had long blonde hair, Ciel ran to her. Finally after three years he was able to reunite with her again.

"Elizabeth! Lizzy! It's me Ciel! I-!" He stopped running and gasped when Elizabeth turned around.

Elizabeth looked so pale. Her skin was so pale like a ghost. Her usual green emerald eyes that were always filled with hope and happiness were now dark looking and were full of hatred and sadness but looking emotionless. Her left eye had a scar on it. Her usual smile was replaced with a frown. A frown that was more serious than his the day when he was saved. Her hair that was used to be in curly pigtails was now just in a high, simple pony tail. She looked dead.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth said with no emotion on her voice.

Ciel was lost for words. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Elizabeth he knew before was now different. She was like him before but more.. full of hatred. What happened to her over the past three years?

"Lizzy.. what happened to you?"

Elizabeth did not answer and looked away.

"Answer me dammit! Lizzy! What happened to you?! What happened to you while you were gone?! Elizabeth." Ciel said, walked up to her and was about to grab her wrist but a strong hand grabbed his wrist first and held it with a grip tight.

Ciel gasped a bit in shock and looked up. The person who was holding his hand.. it was a maid! A maid who had black hair tied in a bun, letting some extra hair be free behind her ears, she had pale skin, a perfect round almost oval shaped face, her looks were perfect, and she also had blood red eyes. This maid, this woman was beautiful. He tried to escape her grip but there was no use. _What the hell? I can't get free of her grip! Who the hell is she?_

"Please excuse Lady Elizabeth. She's not feeling well. She has been through a lot and she would appreciate it if you don't try to get in her business and if you leave for now." The maid said with a mature british voice that almost sounded one that was like for a young adult.

Ciel stared at the maid then at Elizabeth. He couldn't believe that his Lizzy was acting like this and this maid. Why was she protecting her? Could it be that.. shaking his head and breaking free from the maid's grip, he glared at her. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am her fiance. I have the right to know what happened to her!"

Serena frowned and looked at the young man. "No. I'm afraid I can not let you know. She has been through too much and she would hate to talk about it. Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel shivered at the way she said his name.

"Please let my lady rest. She needs to clear her mind. Now please go. I hate to call security or kick you out myself." Serena said with a grin.

Ciel glared at the maid. Something was suspicious about her and she looks like someone but he couldn't put it. Sighing in defeat, he turned and walked away. _What happened to you Elizabeth? What happened to you over the past three years?_ He asked in his head and left the manor.

"So. How did it go young master?"

"Not well. She's not the same person I knew before and I was kicked out."

"Oh?"

"But there was something about that maid."

"What maid?"

Ciel sighed. "There was a maid with Lizzy. She's the one who threatened to kick me out well technically she did but there's something about her that I just can't put it. It's like she's protecting her from everyone.."

Sebastian stared at Ciel and looked at The Midford Manor. He was sensing a dark aura but there was something odd about it. It felt the same as his.

" _Onii-chan…"_

"Sebastian! Let's go! We're leaving."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian got in the carriage and they left.

 _Midford Manor: The Garden_

"How are you feeling mistress?"

Elizabeth stared at the sky and the wind blew into her face. She couldn't believe that she was finally home but it doesn't feel the same. It felt empty. Haunted. Souless.

Serena stared at her master and sighed. Looks like she was trying to be antisocial. "How are you feeling mistress?" She asked again.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down on a cement bench. "Once you lost something, you never get it back." She replied and Serena had an emotionless expression.

Elizabeth stared at a big cherry blossom tree that was in the middle of the garden. While staring she was having a flashback.

" _Mother! Father! Madame Red! Look! Another flower fell off from the tree!"_

Serena stared at Elizabeth and got up and went inside the manor. While she was looking around, she saw a lot of expensive accessories, paintings, dolls, etc. "My. What a lovely place you have young mistress." Serena mumbled and walked upstairs. Once she did she saw a little memory of young Elizabeth smiling and playing with her family. Not wanting to see the rest she snapped her fingers and everything was back to normal.

"The Heir of the Midford house, eh? Hmmm…. this will be very interesting." Serena said with a chuckle and walked back outside, taking Elizabeth to her room and putting her in bed.

"Good night Serena."

"Good Night young mistress." She closed the door and Elizabeth fell asleep peacefully for the first time in three years.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Did I do good? R/R please. ^^**


End file.
